Obstacles
Obstacles are- well, obstacles that prevent you from placing towers, agents are anything in that area. They are randomly generated on certain tracks/terrain, and there are 2 ways to remove them. Some obstacles may attack, so it's best to remove them ASAP. A: Pay a certain fee. B: When you are playing a round, you can use Click Priority by clicking on the obstacle. Yay, now click priority is worth more! Note that this will make the tower(s) not attack the bloons, so be careful! Add your own obstacles below! __TOC__ Ant Hill *Track/Terrain: Natural tracks *Size (Diameter): 50-100 PXLs *Removal cost: 100$-200$ *HP: 200 *Damaging: 5-7 ants gets to a organic tower, biting it and slowly damaging it for 1 HP every 5 seconds. Glue Leftover *Track/Terrain: Unlimited, when a glue gunner is present *Size (Diameter): 30-50 PXLs *Removal cost: 30$ *HP: 5 *Damaging: Slows down organic towers, and have 20% chance to crash a mechanical tower. *Note: Shot by glue gunners with a 10% chance, spawns in range of the tower, and becomes Glue if left on track Tree *Track/Terrain: Grassy, natural tracks *Size (Diameter): 50-200 PXLs *Removal cost: 500$-2000$ *HP: 25-100 Rock *Track/Terrain: Grassy, natural tracks *Size (Diameter): 50-500 PXLs *Removal cost: 500$-5000$ *HP: 25-250 Crate *Track/Terrain: Factory-Based tracks *Size (Diameter): 20-100 PXLs *Removal cost: 200$-1000$ *HP: 10-50 Diamond *Track: DIAMONDS! *Size: 40-50 px *Removal cost: 10,000$ *HP: 100-200 Gold Ingot *Track: DIAMONDS! *Size: 30 px *Removal cost: 5000$ *HP: 50-100 Ruins *Track: Certain mythic tracks. *Size : 670 PXLs *Removal Cost : 11,000$ *HP : 10,000 Debris *Track: Any. *Size: 30 PXLs *Removal Cost: 100$ *HP: 50 P.A.R.S.E.L's Mysterious Machine *Track: Any. *Size: 250 PXLS *Removal Cost: 100,000 *HP: 1,000 *Bonus: Only appears after beating P.A.R.S.E.L P.R.I.M.E Bomb Fragments *Track: Any, when explosives are used. *Size: Ranges from 10 to 120 Pxls. *Removal Cost: $65-90 *HP: 50-100 *Damaging: Bomb Fragments have a 1% chance of exploding *Spawning: Can appear as a result of explosives of any kind (Bomb Towers, Mortars, Pineapples, Spike Factories w/ Spiked Mines). Have a 10% chance of appearing within the range of the explosive Temple of Time *Track: Desert tracks. *Size: 1,000 PXLs *Removal Cost: $50,000 *HP: $10,000 *Bonus: Can sacrafice as may towers as you want and will use the towers powers all combined. Magic Essences * Track: Mystery Track, 2nd form (Only spawned by Mystery Bloon) * Size: Anywhere from 1-1000 PXL * Removal Cost: 100-100000$ * HP: 0.5-500 * Damaging: Will have a 5 percent chance of shooting bullets every second, then building up 1% chance every 2 seconds. These bullets deal anywhere from 0.1-100 damage, rounded. * Notes: Removing this by cash will cause a minor explosion that has a radius of 0.1-100 Pxls, rounded. Removing this by click will have a bigger explosion, of 0.2-200 pxls. They will do damage equal to their explosion radius (1 pxl = 1 damage).Will not spawn on monkeys, or any other tower for that matter. Bloon tower. * Track: Any. * Common-ness: Quite uncommon. (higher tiers are less common) * Size: Slightly larger than a "Ring o' Fire". * Placement: It must be touching the track. * Hp: 850 = Tier 1, 1500 = Tier 2, 2750 = Tier 3, 4500 = Tier 4. (each tower also gets +1 AD per tier) * Removal cost: N/A. It can't be removed in this way. * Upon damage taken: Nothing (if it's Tier 4 it slowly starts to self-repair) * Effect: Over time whilst active it will release additional bloons/blimps onto the track, higher tiers release tougher/more bloons. These created bloons give 1/4 of the cash however. * If it's not destroyed: Slowly the bloons that the tower produces will get stronger, and they'll be made at an increased rate. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Public Pages Category:Public Compilation Pages